in_starclan_pawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shine
Shine is a gray and silver she-cat with green eyes. Life Kittypet Not a lot is known about Shine’s kithood, but it can be deduced she was a kittypet since birth. She was declawed at a young age and constantly shown off in cat shows due to her elegant fur and beautiful eyes. She was constantly stressed by these events due to the large number of noisy Twolegs, the constant prodding from the judges and the hostility of the cats in the other cages. She was also very young when she was introduced to Leo. He was also a show cat, though much older than her. Their Twolegs made an agreement that they’d have a set number of litters, so Shine was forced to breed with this tom. Leo didn’t care for Shine at all; he had multiple show-mates and kits. Shine was constantly showered in affection from her Twolegs while she was pregnant, but she still felt neglected. She gave birth to two litters, giving birth to Sophia in the first one. As soon as the two litters were about 2 moons old they were sent off to their new homes. Shine was heartbroken she was barely able to connect with her offspring. She started bonding with a loner named Flint, who regularly hunted near her Twoleg’s shed. She started to fall in love with him as he was the only cat that showed her affection in such a gentle way. As they grew closer, they found out she was expecting new kits- even though she hadn’t seen Leo in moons. She freaked out, afraid her owners would take away the kits, or worse- kill them for not being purebred. Flint hatched an escape plan and one night, he carried a pregnant Shine over the fence. The two fled into the forest where Rowanclan lived. She later gave birth to a she-kit named Bird. Loner Shine was always very polite to the Clan cats when they had encounters, if a little naïve. Flint did all the hunting and defending, so she focused all her attention on showering their only kit in affection. It did seem like a little too much affection, as Bird was constantly sneaking away from her mother to get into trouble. One such instance was when the family met the two Rowanclan medicine cats Birchpool and Weedstem after Bird had wandered off in leafbare. Not long after that event two Rowanclan kits, Fennelkit and Adderkit, wandered into the snow and were found almost freezing to death. Shine kept the kits warm under her thick fur in their den until a rescue patrol came along. This put the loners in good standing with the clan cats. During the whole scuffle between Rowanclan and Stormclan, Shine, Flint and Bird moved dens a lot. She was soon pregnant again, and gave birth to two tom kits, Bark and Hill. Bird often stole her little brothers for adventures, nearly letting them walk onto the Thunderpath if they weren’t saved by Icefur and Flintear. The family was let go with no punishment to the kits, but Shine did chew Bird a new one for endangering her babies. Her kits growing quickly, Shine’s family relocated to Stormclan territory to have access to more food. The loners got cocky and started being less stealthy in their hunting and day to day living. Gooseleg, one of Brackenstar’s bodyguards, found the family and decided to take action to put himself in the tom’s favor. Shine was resting with her kits, while Bird taught her brothers a pouncing game. Suddenly, Flintear, Gooseleg and Lionleap ambushed them. The toms swatted the kits around and pinned Shine to the dirt. Flint came back and fought the three toms as best as he could. He was pinned as well, and Gooseleg slaughtered the tom in cold blood. Hill and Bark made a break for it, but didn’t get far. Shine went berserk, attacking Lionleap in a blind rage. The white tom body slammed the queen, knocking her unconscious. During the scuffle she was clawed over her right eye. Hill was retrieved by Flintear and the three toms took the family back to camp. Bark was presumed dead, as Lionleap never found him. Queen Shine and her kits woke up in the Stormclan medicine den. They were extremely skittish and frightened, but Brackenstar was extremely gentle with them. He told them that Gooseleg had completely disobeyed him and apologized for his warriors’ behavior. The loners are taken good care of under Brackenstar’s orders. Shine is emotionally broken from Flint’s death and quickly latches onto the leader as mental support. She starts to fall for his kindness and becomes infatuated with him, though she is hesitant to show her feelings. When he comes to her with two ‘rogue’ kits, she happily takes them to nurse. She is sent into a hysterical panic as Gooseleg forces his way into the nursery and demands to know where the kits came from. Brackenstar stares the warrior down until he leaves and comforts Shine as she breaks down in tears. Brackenstar and Shine became closer and closer. She raised Bramblekit and Smokekit as her own, and he became the father figure to her kits as well as his own. She also became close to his adopted daughter Rosespike, to the point of the warrior considering her as her actual mother. Before the War between Stormclan and Rowanclan, Shine became pregnant once more. Before Stormclan went into battle, Shine gave birth to three kits; Foxkit, Wolfkit and Brackenkit. She agreed to wait until Brackenstar came back from the battle to name them, assuming he would come back. She watched after Bumbleshine's two kits as the she-cat insisted on fighting with her clanmates. Then the battle party came back with heavy casualties, Brackenstar as well. Shine was heartbroken and refused to accept his death, storming into the leader’s den and begging Flintear to tell her that it wasn’t true. The new leader snapped at the grieving queen, and Rosespike defended her mother. Shine was heartbroken for moons afterward, but instead of falling into a depression, she became obsessed with preserving Brackenstar’s legacy. She named her kits and was determined to make sure his kits survived and completed what he couldn’t. Shine became so obsessed with this thought that she began to neglect her other kits. Birdhop and Hillpaw were old enough to survive without their mother, but Shine’s indifference was hard on Smokepaw. Rosespike, however, became her favorite non-Bracken kit, as she was also eager to avenge her father. She also came into contact with another kit of Brackenstar, Waspsting. She recruits him quickly. Shine overheard Bumbleshine telling Bluesnake the ‘father’ of her kits was Brackenstar. She was rather jealous of every she-cat that Brackenstar was previously mates with; Cloudwing, Mistyspark, Silverstripe and now her denmate. She was raher up In a spiteful action, she persuaded Rosekit, the most Bracken-ish of the two, to come with her into the forest. She had Waspsting tear a hole in the side of the nursery to convince her clanmates the kit was taken by a fox and kept her hidden in the forest on Stormclan’s territory. Only later did she find out that Waspsting was the sire of Bumbleshine’s kits, but she decided to keep the ginger kit solely for her own personal reasons. She soon developed an obsession for ginger cats and Brackenstar’s kin. Oakstar noticed her behavior, constantly tempting her kits into doing supicious stuff. Eventually, he had her and her kits banished to the forest corner of the territory, until she had calmed down or agreed to bide by his ruling. She did neither, took her kits and started forming a group. She met Icefur and Swift after their banishment and took them under her wing. Smokepaw was frightened by the white she-cat, and Shine used her to keep her kits in line while simultaneously having a fighter that would literally kill herself for her kit. Both her son Wolf and Smokepaw are suffering from neglect, one for resembling his mother too much and the other for being less interested in Shine plans and just wanting to go home. When the apprentice tried to speak to her mother about going home to her older siblings, Shine got physical with her, using the threat of Icefur’s mental unstableness to keep her daughter from leaving. She currently has her eyes set on other Brackenstar offspring, Honeypaw and Hawktalon being her main targets. She dislikes any cats that look like their mother, especially Robinwing and Doveheart, as they remind her of the fact Brackenstar had other mates that didn’t love him enough to stay.